


How To Tame A Cat

by AlexisAlyona



Category: WWE
Genre: Bonding, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mate Bonding, Mates, Supernatural - Freeform, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisAlyona/pseuds/AlexisAlyona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Amrbose is a werewolf.</p>
<p>Roman Reigns is a werecat. </p>
<p>Both sons of powerful alphas. Both set to lead their pack when they father´s pass the duty opon them. What happens when their fathers decide to end the yars of violence between the two species? Will the two young alphas learn to understand each other or will they rip each other to pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Tame A Cat

"Hey Dean" John said as he sat down next to his friend and future alpha.

"Hey Johnny" Dean smirked at his future beta. "What can I do for you?"

"Don´t call me that" John growled. "But do you remember when your dad told you about this pack of werecats that had some sort of special abilities?"

"Yeah" Dean answered. "The Anoa`i pack"

"Yeah that one" John said. "They are coming into town"

"What!?" Dean sat straight up. "Why?"

"I don´t know" John responded. "My dad just called me and told me. He asked me to talk to you about it"

"Why would they be here?" Dean asked. "I thought they lived in Florida"

"They do" John answered. "But for some reason they are visiting. And I don´t think that it´s going to end all that well. Werewolves and werecats don´w mix Dean. You and I both know that"

Dean hummed and got up from his spot in the grass. Just as he got up his phone began to ring. He picked it up and saw that it was his father.

"Yes" He answered.

"I assume from your tone that John has spoken to you" Dean´s father, Hunter, said calmly.

"He just did" Dean responded. 

"Good" Hunter said. "Come home quick and I will explain. They will arrive soon so be fast for once"

Hunter hung up before Dean could say anything back to him. Dean glared at his phone and pocketed it again. He looked up and saw John with a smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking asshat" Dean growled. "Let´s go"

The two young men jumped into Dean´s car and drove off to The Argento pack´s mansion by the woods. The drive did´t take long and as Dean parked the car he took a deap breath to calm himself. If he went inside angry it would not end well. He had never been such a fan of werecats. He didn´t mind them but he prefered them far away. He didn´t know what to think now that they would be visiting them. 

As John and Dean walked inside the mansion they were met with most of the females of the pack. Both Dean and John smiled at thei mothers and walked outside to where most of the males were waiting. Hunter spotted them first.

"I believe that was a record for you boys" He said. "You got here quick"

"Ha ha" Dean muttered at him quietly, he knew his father heard him.

"Stop it Hunter" John´s father, Shawn said. "They are here so relax a little"

"Why are they coming here?" Dean asked.

"To sign a treaty between our packs. Werewolves and werecats have never been good friends but I want to change that. It benefits no one that we are fighting" Hunter said. "There will be no more violence between our packs"

"So, how long are they staying here?" John asked.

"For as long as they need" Shawn answered. "They have to trust us to sign the treaty"

"So what are they going to do when they are here?" Dean asked.

"Well, the alpha´s son and his nephews and niece are going to school with you" Hunter said.

"So we have to go to school with them?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Dean´s mother, Stephanie, scolded him as she walked outside. "Be nice"

Just as Dean was about to answer everyone froze. The could smell strangers. All pairs of eyes turned towards the forest. Dean´s own eyes glowed red while John´s glowed blue. Dean could see movement in the bush and growled. The trees parted and Dean had to hold back a gasp. He heard some of his pack mates do the same. Out of the woods came at least 20 huge cat like creatures. Most of them were pure black. Two had eyes that glowed red. The rest glowed blue or golden yellow. Dean found his eyes drawn to the one cat with eyes that glowed silver. 

The biggest cat walked forward and the rest of his pack followed. Dean noticed that the one with silver eyes was surrounded by other cats. A brigh light forced the entire pack of wolves to cover their eyes. When the could see again the cats were gone. It their place were muscular males and lender but strong females. The one Dean guessed was the one with silver eyes had long black hair and a tribal tattoo on his right arm. He was flanked by two identical boys with similar tribal tattoos. When Dean looked, almost all of the males had the tribal tattoos on their arm, shoulder or leg. The only reason Dean could tell was that no one had a shirt on. The females somehow had sports bras on and track pants and the males had shorts on. 

Dean´s father stepped forard to meet the alpha. Hunter´s eyes glowed red to match the other alpha´s. Both men stared at each other for a while before both blinked at the same time. As they opened their eyes again they were their natural colors. Hunters were brown as was the other alpha´s.

"My name is Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Alpha of the Argento pack. Welcome to Ohio" Hunter said.

"My name is Sika Anoa´i. Alpha of the Anoa´i pack" The other alpha said. "And this is my pack"

Sika motioned behind him and some of the members stepped up beside him. Dean noticed that silver eyes were one of them.

"I am Patricia A. Anoa'i, Sika´s wife and female alpha" The woman next to Sika said proudly.

"My name is Rikishi Fatu, beta" A big man with blonde hair said.

"I´m Jimmy Uso, son of Rikishi" One of the identical males said.

"I´m Jay Uso, son of Rikishi" The other one said.

"I am Afa Anoa´i, brother of Sika" One of the older males said.

"I am Rocky Johnsson, pack scout" Another older man said,

"I´m Dwayne Johnsson, son of Rocky" A huge young man said, he looked a little older then Dean himself.

That left only silver eyes who had been quiet until that moment. Silver eyes looked at Dean and his pack closely.

"My name is Roman Reigns, son of Sika. Future alpha of the Anoa´i pack" He said.

Something in Dean changed at that. His heart did a little flip and ge almost could hold in his growl. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep it in. He didn´t know what wa going on with him. Dean could feel his mother look at him and he knew she had felt his shift. Stephanie McMahon was not an easy woman to fool and Dean knew he couldn´t. Dean risked a glance at her and he could see her smile. Dean was going to get a talk later, whether he wanted to or not.

"My name is Stephanie McMahon, Hunter´s wife" Stephanie said with a smile. 

"I´m Shwan Michaels, beta" Shawn said.

"I´m John Cene, Shawn´s son" John said.

"Dean Ambrose, Hunter´s son" Dean said.

Sika nodded at all of them in greeting. Roman was still looking around and it looked like he was smelling the air from time to time.

"I know that you´re here Orton" He suddenly said causing everyone to look at him.

Dean and his pack stared at him in suprise. 

"You got me" A new voice said. 

Everyone turned and saw Randy Orton walking towards them. Randy smirked at Roman.

"Hey Romie" He said and walked towards him.

"Don´t call me that Orton" Roman said and gave Randy a light hug.

"Don´t call me Orton" Randy said.

"Wait" Hunter said seriously. "Do you know Randy here?" 

"Yes" Sika said. "We do know young Randall"

Everyone turned to Randy who hid a little behind Roman´s big frame. 

"Why did you not tell us that you knew them Randy?" Hunter asked.

"Well you hate each other" Randy answered. "Wolves and cats. You don´t get along so I din´t mention it"

"It´s time to change that fact" Sika said. "Fighting benefits none of us"


End file.
